Reuraunn and Shuuichi's wedding
by DemiGoddess007
Summary: After years of working as a Renkai Tentei,Shuuichi and Reuraunn finally call themselves a couple.As he proposes to her, will their wedding turn out good?
1. The Wedding

Chapter 1:The Wedding

Diclaimer:i don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Sasha's P.O.V.

It was the day of my sister's wedding. I saw her and Shuuichi sleeping peacefully as I layed back down watching Yoko sleep. _I wish that I was willing to marry Yoko just like Reuraunn. I'm so scared of what will happen to us. Oh Reuraunn; if you only knew how to make me not be afraid to marry him._ I saw Shuuichi wake up as he greeted me with a morning hug and kiss on the cheek. "Why good morning groom!" "Good morning to you too sister-in-law," Shuuichi said. "You want to go and fix breakfast for these two?" "Sure! Why not?!" Shuuichi and I both went to the kitchen and got some eggs, bread, orange juice, pancake mix, and syrup.

I started to cook as I realized that Shuuichi was staring at me in awe. "Sasha, what's wrong? You seem to be a little fragile today." Shuuichi wondered. "Shuuichi , please! Take care of Reuraunn. I don't want her to get hurt by anyone. She's my twin sister and I've protected her all my life .I don't want anyone hurting her. Or else, it'll hurt me deep down in my heart. Please Shuuichi . Protect her with your life. Please!"

"I'll do everything I can to protect her, Sasha. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Shuuichi began to notice tears in my eyes as I felt his hand wipe the tear away. I looked up at Shuuichi and weakly smiled. He brung me close to him as I felt his lips brush against my cheeks. I returned back the kiss and stared at him with joy and trust in my eyes. It felt like I know that I can trust him. At that moment, we both heard Reuraunn and Yoko talking to eachother about the future. "Breakfast is ready!"I said. Reuraunn and Yoko both appeared at the door as Shuuichi and I greeted them in. "So this is it, Reuraunn."I said to her. "Yeah, sis. I'm getting married.Married to the man I love." "Is everything ready for the wedding?"Yoko asked. "Yes, everything's ready."said Shuuichi. Reuraunn, Yoko and Shuuichi began to stare at me because I wasn't eating. "What's wrong, Sasha? You seem to be so stressed." I looked up only to blush at Yoko as he asked me that question. "I'm worried." "Worried about?" "worried about you, Reuraunn. I don't want anybody hurting you. We've been through so much together despite the fact that both our parents died and we were raised in an orphanage and escaped. We both had to get a job to support not just ourselves, but each other. You two never knew that about us. All Reuraunn and I had was each other. And now that you're getting married, we'll be apart." I felt tears begin to form in my eyes again. "Oh Sasha, don't worry. I'll be fine." "You promise?" "I promise." Reuraunn gave me a smile as we all realized the time. "Damnit!It's almost ten'o clock! We got to get ready!" "Well, this is it."I said to myself.

Normal P.O.V.

At the church:

It was 11a.m. and the wedding started. Sasha was Reuraunn's maid of honor and Yoko was Shuuichi's best man.

The music started and Reuraunn began to walk down the aisle. Along came Sasha, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko,and Yukina.

Shuuichi was gleeming with joy as he saw his bride-to-be walk down the aisle. When they reached down, Sasha stepped to the side as Shuuichi took off Reuraunn's gloves. "Now Shuuichi. do you take Reuraunn to be your offly wedded wife?"the priest asked. "I do." "and Reuraunn. do you take Shuuchi to be your offly wedded husband?" "I do." "If anyone objects to the marrying of this couple, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent. "please present the rings." Yusuke passed the ring to Shuuichi as he held Reuraunn's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

" I, Shuuichi, take you, Reuraunn to be my wedded husband, to be there through thick and thin, happiness and sorrow. I'll love you with every beat of my heart till' death do us part."

( I could'nt think of anything else to make as a wedding vow)

"I, Reuraunn, take you, Shuuichi to be my wedded husband,to be there through thick and thin, happiness and sorrow. I'll love you with every beat of my heart until death do us part."

" I present you now as husband and wife. Shuuichi, you may now kiss your bride." As Shuuichi and Reuraunn kissed, the church was fiiled with the sound of clapping hands. "I now present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Shuuichi and Reuraunn Minamino!!" Shuuichi and Reuraunn walked back up the aisle together and so did everyone else. In the back of the church, everyone congradulated Shuuichi and Reuraunn. After a point, everyone realized that Sasha wasn't there. 

"Shuuichi, where's Sasha?" she asked with concernity.

Shuuichi shrugged his shoulders and said, "she'll find her way." "Okay," Not knowing that Sasha was outside crying......

So that's chapter 1. Hope you like it so far.


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

Disclaimer: Same as before

Outside the church:

Sasha realized that five navigator limousines were waiting for the groups to come out. She turned and found Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yoko, Shuuichi, Reuraunn,

Yukina,Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, The Ogre, Touya, Rinku,

Chu, the ever so leproconian Jin,Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, and other people coming out of the church. "Oh, there you are Sasha. We were all looking for you." Sasha gave them a weak smile and went into the limo. As the video camera was recording, Shuuichi and Reuraunn kissed in front of it and went into the limo.

In the Limo:

All the couples were holding eachother and talked about memories: Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Hiei and Shizuru, Koenma and Botan, and Shuuichi and Reuraunn.

Sasha felt like no one wanted to hold her. But there was one person that did want to hold her ; Yoko. She looked down to the limousine floor saying nothing. She didn't realize that everyone was watching her. She also didn't realize that Yoko was scooting next to her in his seat to hold her in his arms. Sasha continued to stare down at the floor not realizing Yoko's arms were around her. She got a little startled at the feeling but then relaxed. "How about some wine?" Yusuke asked willing to get stupid drunk at the party. Everyone agreed except for Sasha and took a glass of wine and said, "Cheers for Shuuichi and Reuraunn on their wedding day!!!"

Everyone began to sip the wine as Sasha started to look at all of them. " Why don't you have some Sasha?" Kuwabara asked. "I'll be fine." Sasha said weakly. "Something's not right about her..." Shizuru said. "She's not happy because she's worried about Reuraunn and she's a bit jealous." Shuuichi explained. "When we get to the party, she'll be fine.

"Hope so,"

At the Party:

Everyone got there and saw how nice the arrangements are. People began to walk in and put their belongings down at their specially resigned table. Then they walked outside to the buffet where it sold appetizers and lunch. There was a specially resigned room for Shuuichi, Reuraunn, Yoko and Sasha. In there had wine glasses, appetizers such as cocktail, pizza rolls, fruit, salads and more. Reuraunn began to eat a fruit salad as Shuuichi and Yoko started to drink wine again.

(by the end of the ceremony Shuuichi and especially Yoko and Yusuke will be as drunk as hell)Sasha took a pizza roll and began to eat it. "why the hell are you two still drinking wine? You two know that you're both going to be as drunk as hell can be once the party start."Reuraunn said. Sasha just laughed at the two and did the anime sweat drop. "That's the spirit, Sasha." "How are you feeling now?" "Better." "Good.Now let's go to the party."

The dancing starts after meals:

The first song called "In Da Club" came on and Sasha and Reuraunn began to dance. Then came Shuuichi and Yoko. They got behind them and started to dance freaky with them. So did many other couples. Songs and time passed by as now it was almost midnight and by this time all of the boys were as drunk as hell; especially Yusuke and Yoko. The party came to a close as everyone ate some cake and dessert. After that, everyone got back into the limos and went to the hotel. There was an after-party being held over there. Still the boys got even more drunk till a point where Yusuke was falling out flat on his back, "Hey! Pass the couvosier." "Yusuke, you retard. You're already as drunk as hell and now you want a couvosier? You're kuku." Keiko said. It was 3a.m. and everyone was sleeping. Sasha woke up and got a glass of water and said her final words for Reuraunn, "You're married and there's no turning back".........

Hope it was lovely!


	3. Two Pregnancies At A Time, Please!

Chapter 3: The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't have to explain that shit no more. Ya'll know the deal.

Ok, this chapter will have 2 limes in it.

In the Limo:

Reuraunn and Shuuichi said their goodbyes to everyone and went in the limo. "Well this is it. Off to the poconos ." Shuuichi said. The couple kissed for a few minutes and took wine glasses and poured some wine into it. "Cheers. Cheers to our honeymoon." "Agreed," They clinked their glasses together and sip the wine. An hour later, the couple arrived at the poconos. The tender showed them where their room was at. Reuraunn not knowing what Shuuichi had in plan for her.

When they got in the room, Reuraunn did the anime fall because she was so shocked at how nice the room looked. "Shuuichi, it's gorgeous!!" she exclaimed. "Why thank you! I picked it myself." He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed next to them. It was a water bed covered with rose petals. Shuuichi smothered butterfly kisses over Reuraunn as she did the same to him. He slowly undid her shirt and undid his shirt, aswell.

He took off her bra and teased one of her slightly ripe nipples. He suckled on it for a few seconds and with a flash; both of their underwear was on the floor. "You want this?" Shuuichi asked. "Of course. Keep going," "Alright," He slowly slid his fingers into her, spreading her wide enough for him to enter. Shuuichi thrust himself into Reuraunn causing her to cry out in pain. "Don't worry, dearest. It'll stop hurting once you adjust." After a few seconds, he slowly thrust in and out causing Reuraunn to moan out loud in pleasure. He picked up the pace after a point causing Reuraunn to cry out his name in anticipation. Shuuichi collapsed on the female form of him sending his seed deep within her. "That was delicious." Reuraunn said. "Yeah, but I'm not done yet." "O_o, nani?!" Reuraunn said looking mighty scared. "Why are you scared for?" "I've never heard of the thought of making love 2 times in one day." "Well, you've now heard of it." Shuuichi thrust into her once more and pumped her until she fell out. "That was.... crazy!!Uhhhh!!!!" Reuraunn falls out. "I agree on that."

And so does Shuuichi......

Meanwhile.......

Yoko led Sasha to his room where it smelt like fresh roses. "I love the smell of your room." "Yeah and you're going to love me too, ningen." "Huhhh!?" Yoko flanged her to the bed and pinned her down to the bed. Around the side of the bed were lighten rose candles. Rose petals surrounded the bed. He blew four of the candles out and left one lit. He crushed his lips against hers and flicked his tongue against her bottom lip pleading for entry. Sasha parted her lips as their tongues glided and danced with each other. They both parted for air and stripped each other of their clothing. He slid a finger into her , spreading her wide enough. Yoko layed proud and tall on Sasha, ready to claim her virginity. Yoko slid into Sasha causing her to cry out in pain at the invasion. "Don't worry _koi_. Everything will be okay." "_Koi , did he just call me koi?_ Okay," He started to thrust as Sasha moaned in pleasure at this new feeling. Yoko picked up the pace causing Sasha to yelp and cry out "YOKO!!!!!" Never had she experience such pleasure before in her life. "How experienced....are you?" she said panting. " Too experienced!"the fox said staring deeply into Sasha's forest green eyes. "I'm not done though," the kitsune said. "Nani?!" Sasha said looking mighty scared. The fox thrusted right back into the girl causing her to scream out in anticipation. He thrust and thrust until he came sending his seed deep within the girl mesmerizing a vision of her having his baby. Yoko rolled on his back taking the ningen girl with him. They both drifted off in a sound sleep.........

Good, third chapter done.

Yoko: Me like dis lime thingy....

Reuraunn: I agree on that, brother-in-law.

Sasha: I tried my best. I hope it's good enough.

Reuraunn: It's cool. Especially that part where you said I was looking mighty scared.

Shuuichi: YEAH!!!!!

Sasha, Yoko, Reuraunn: Where you come from?

Shuuichi: The kitchen making brownies.

Sasha: Oh yeah, I love myself some brownies! Stay tuned for chapter 4: Two Pregnancies at a Time, Please!


	4. Two Pregnancies at a Time, Please! II

Chapter 4: Two Pregnancies at a Time, Please II

I don't own it. Go to the Great Wall of China and see for yourself. I don't own that either.

In the Hospital:

Reuraunn and Sasha met with their mates at the hospital. "Reuraunn, are you pregnant?" "Yeah and the same with you," "How did you know?" "Yoko told me," "Oh," Reuraunn and Sasha both got tested for pregnancy. Both results were positive. "Oh Lord," Sasha said. "Are you two ready to begin a family with us." "We cool with that," "Okay," The couples went to a restaurant and had a nice lunch celebrating the founds of the babies. "Cheers to all of us, for our soon to be born children." the four said.

Nine months later:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" both Sasha and Reuraunn screamed at the same time. "You can do it, just push some." "Oh dear God help me!" Sasha cried. Shuuichi and Yoko held their wives' hands and squeezed it to help them push out the baby . After 3 more hard pushes, both babies were born at the same time. "Oh my God they're beautiful." Shuuichi said. "I definitely agree," Yoko agreed.

After the babies were washed up, they were brought to their mothers. "And what will be the name of this baby girl, Mrs.Minamino?" "Avery. Avery Shura Minamino." "Pretty name, and what shall be the name of your baby, Ms. Minamino?" "Saraia. Saraia Felicia Minamino." "Nice," "I'm going to dismiss you two in an hour," "Okay," "Can we hold our daughters?"

"Oh okay," "Aww, you two are so pretty. Let's give everyone else a chance to hold them," Kuwabara is the first to hold Avery and Saraia. "When you two get older, I'm going to teach you how to fight." He passes them to Yukina. "Avery, you're so beautiful with your honey brown hair and emerald green eyes like your father. Saraia, as precious as can be. Your silver hair, silver fox ears, forest green eyes like your mother and your silver tail with a brown tip at the end makes the perfect combination of Yoko and Sasha." Yukina said passed the babies over to Hiei( Good Lord ,it's the end of the universe!!) "Truly meant to be fighters of the future." Hiei passes to Yusuke. "Oh yeah, I'm going to teach you two everything about fighting. You two will be some kick-ass girls later," Yusuke passes to Keiko. " I'm going to take you two shopping and to different parties in the future," Keiko passes to Shizuru. " Avery, you'll be the clone combination of Shuuichi and Reuraunn.Growing up to be as nice and kind-hearted as them. Saraia, the female version of Yoko, will be the first truly born female kitsune, ruthless and hard like her father, yet so gentle and kind-hearted and talks so much like her dear ol' mom." "Watch that old and talks too much, woman!" Sasha claimed. "Oops, sorry!" Shizuru passes to Botan and Koenma. " In the future, we're going to make you two spirit detectives. So many great adventures and so much whooping demons' asses. Oh yeah!" They pass on to Touya. "I'm going to teach you two about the world of ice. And how to control it." Touya passes on to Rinku. "It'll be so much fun teaching you two about yoyos. I can't wait!" Rinku passes on to Chu. " Soon you two will know of the Knife Edge Death Match," "Not until they're 13, Chu." "Damn,"Chu passes on to Jin. "Okay ,I'mma teach you about the wind and its crazy atmospheres." "Not as crazy as a leprocon like you, Jin," Jin passes on to Shishiwakamaru. " At the age of five I'm going to teach you two about the Banshee Shreik." The group stayed in the hospital for an hour talking to Saraia and Avery as they were dimissed. They all went and celebrated the birth of these two young baby girls and went home....

One more chapter and I'll be done. Phew!!

Stay tuned for the season finale of Reuraunn and Shuuichi's Wedding chapter 5: The Future.


	5. The Future

Chapter 5: The Future 

Nothing I own!

4 years after Avery' and Saraia's birth:

" Okay Avery. Take the rose out of your jeans and call out "Rose Whip". Shuuichi had given her a duplicated version of the Rose Whip. The girl took out the rose and called it out and the Rose Whip appears. She slashed 3 trees and stopped in front of her father. "Good Job! Reuraunn, did you catch that on tape?" "Yes I did, honey," "Let's go see how Sasha, Yoko and Saraia are doing."

Yoko was teaching his daughter how to create "The Death Tree". " Are you getting this on tape?" "Yeah I am." Saraia took out a small plant seed which held the Death Tree in it. The plant grew on her hand and Success, the Death Tree was born. "Wonderful practice. We shall continue tommorow," the kitsune said. "How do you think Saraia and Avery will make out becoming spirit detectives like us?" "I think they'll make out just fine,".........

15 years later:

"Mom, I have to go with Avery to the party." "Do whatever the hell you want. You and Avery are in college and I'm leaving you in charge of yourself. Just be careful," "Okay mom," Avery and Saraia went to a dance where they met their soulmates. "Hi," Jerry said. "Hi," Avery blushed. " Do you want to dance?" "Sure," The couple danced away in the night and evetually went to Jerry's huse. Avery and Jerry mated with eachother and so did Saraia and Jorey.

9 months later:

Avery and Saraia's babies were born and the group had celebrated the births. "Saraia, do you think our kids are going to be whoop-ass like us and our moms and dads?" "Well, that is a question only the future holds"...........

The End

Sorry I made it so quick, I was tired at the moment. Thak you Thunder Mistress for reading Reuraunn and Shuuichi's Wedding"!!


End file.
